Anytime
by Evanescent Scars
Summary: Logan and Ororo go to a concert, where Kelly Clarkson sings 'Anytime'. They go to Niagara Falls and complete each other, body, soul, mind and heart.


Anytime  
By: Silver Bow  
Silver Bow: My first One-Shot, not long, but cute. Rated R for semi-graphic  
sex. Also, I'm using one of my poem's lines from The Perilous Poison. Read  
and Review!  
Dedicated to the young people who are out there dating and that kind of  
shit. May your relationship be better than mine and may you overcome your  
fear of asking the person you like out if you're still single!  
  
xXx  
  
"Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more  
Let you know  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright  
  
I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted is just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (on the side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright  
  
And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it all, make it  
all, make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the  
one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright..." Kelly Clarkson's voice faded.  
"Logan, thanks. I loved that song Anytime. Thanks Logan!" Ororo thanked  
Logan, her boyfriend of two weeks.  
"Ro, I'd do anything for you." Logan murmured sincerely. She looked into  
his hazel eyes and saw lust, honesty and an emotion she couldn't identify.  
He saw passion, innocence, tranquility and a feeling he couldn't place,  
though it seemed familiar. He looked into her clear sapphire eyes for a few  
moments and saw a flicker of fear when he knew that she had seen the lust.  
"Logan..."  
"Darlin', let's go and I wanna show you somethin'." He drawled.  
"Okay." She stammered.  
He drove for a half an hour, before halting at a beautiful place she had  
never seen. It was Niagara Falls at its most glorious hour. Sunset painted  
the sky with streaks of gold, red, pink, purple and blue. The sun was a  
huge golden ball in the expanse of the sky, reflecting off of the cascading  
turbulence of the tumultuous waterfall. The couple watched it til night,  
when the shards of moonlight embraced the star-kissed darkness. He looked  
at her, so peaceful, her hair spread on the grass like frost, her eyes  
sparkling like diamonds left in the morning dew. Logan kissed her, softly  
at first, and then they were kissing ravenously, each of them trying to  
win. It turned out to be a draw, the succulent taste of each other on their  
lips. She started a new emotion in him; his blood mingling with the feeling  
called love. She had enchanted him with her seductive eyes, then they  
kissed each other passionately, until Ororo cried those two fateful words.  
"Logan, please!"  
He stopped. "Please what?"  
"Please... take me." She finished shyly.  
"Darlin', I don't wanna hurt you." He told her.  
"I'm okay, Logan." She whispered, unsuspecting of the passion she had set  
ablaze.  
He started kissing her with wild abandon, undressing her, then melding his  
body against hers when they were both nude. He felt her curves; she felt  
his body. Their hands roving over each other's body, they roamed until they  
knew each other intimately. Ororo pulled him into her and Logan went along  
til he felt the barrier of her maidenhead. She whimpered slightly. He  
withdrew, then impaled it with his staff. He heard her squirm under him and  
felt her pain. He lay still til she was adjusted to his size then started  
moving, withdrawing and impaling, slowly at first, then when she lifted her  
hips up, he moved faster, harder til they both reached their completion,  
shouting each other's names.  
Logan pulled out and lay beside her, whispering something to her, something  
precious few had heard from his mouth. He whispered, "I love you."  
Ororo smiled. "I love you too." She replied, then the lovers dressed and  
went home, making love and falling asleep, entwined with each other.  
  
~A Year Later...~  
  
"Ro, you okay, darlin'?" Logan asked his laboring wife.  
"I'm f-f-fine." She gasped, then the twins were out of Ororo's womb. The  
twin girls looked like Ororo. Logan smiled and she named one. "Logan, this  
one will be called N'Dare after my mother."  
"And this one will be called Amanda Rose." Logan said. Ororo frowned.  
"What, darlin'?"  
"Well, will they be Munroe, or have no last name?" Ororo asked.  
"Hmm..." Logan thought. "Well, they could be Munroe."  
"Yeah. Amanda Rose and N'Dare Munroe." The doctor said, writing their birth  
certificates.  
"Logan, do you promise to be here for me?" Ororo asked.  
"Anytime, darlin'." 


End file.
